No más lágrimas, Cornamenta
by Nisaly
Summary: Sirius esta aburrido de ver a su mejor amigo desecho por el rechazo de Evans. Y obviamente, no duda en decirselo. Viñeta.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Viñeta de respuesta para tabla de temas músicales, comunidad "fandom insano", Lj. **

**Es algo típico, pero ninguna fánatica de los merodeadores puede dejar de tener su propia versión Aquí esta la mía :) Espero que la disfruten.**

**No más lágrimas, Cornamenta**

- ¿De nuevo?.- Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Era como la quinta vez esta semana, ya estaba hartandose.- ¿Qué paso ahora?

James estaba tirado en la cama, con la cabeza cubierta por la almohada. A su lado, Remus y Peter le intentaban animar de diferentes manera. El primero con chocolates y caramelos (_"¡Vamos, prongs! Un poco de azúcar te vendría bien"_), y el segundo con alabos y admiración (_"Bah, James, que esa chica no te merece. Eres mucho para ella"_). Ninguno parecía estar teniendo éxito.

- ¿Esta loca maniática no tiene compasión?

- No te expreses así, Sirius.- Le reprendió Remus, mientras el moreno se sentaba en la cama, sobre las piernas de James.

- Canuto tiene razón. Evans debe estar hueca por dentro. Mira que volver a rechazar a Cornamenta.

- Exacto, Colagusano... ¿Qué clase de chica es?

- Ay, muchachos, sean justos, ya saben que James no se ha comportado precisamente como un caballero con ella. Es obvio que reaccione así.- El aludido murmuró unas palabras que resultaron inteligibles, la almohada actuaba como un amortiguador.

- Eso mismo.- Concordó con su mejor amigo, Sirius.- Esas cosas pasaron hace mucho tiempo, ella debería olvidarlo...

- No fue hace mucho tiempo, Canuto. Fue el año pasado.

- Pasado es pasado. James ya pidió suficientes disculpas.

- Además.- Aportó Peter.- Sólo fueron un par de bromas inocentes.

- Jugarretas juveniles.

Remus blanqueó los ojos.

- Son imposibles.

- Sabes que estamos en lo correcto.- Finiquitó Sirius. Luego, se volteó y le arrebató la almohada a James.

- ¡Hey! Dame eso.

- Y tú, deberías dejar de lamentarte por algo que no vale la pena. ¡No más lágrimas, Cornamenta!

El buscador del equipo de quidditch de los leones lanzó una mirada asesina. Pero pasó de ponerse difícil con Sirius. En su lugar, le ignoró y metió la cabeza entre las sábanas.

- ¡Ya basta! No puedes estar ocultándote en tu camita cada vez que Evans te rechaza. Terminaras viviendo en esta habitación.

- No seas tan duro con él, Canuto. Recuerda que esta emocionalmente delicado.

- ¡Un cuerno! Ya estoy harto. Cada semana es lo mismo. "_Ayy, Evans, por favor, sale conmigo_".- Imito. Peter reprimió una carcajada ante el tono de voz.- "_Preferiría tener sexo con la señora Norris antes de salir contigo, Potter_". Luego, la depresión... Ya estoy convenciendome que eres masoca, amigo...

- Es que tú no sabes lo que es enamorarse.- Se defendió James, levantandose un poco. No le molestaba que su amigo le dijera las cosas en la cara. Al fin y al cabo, era una de las cualidades que le gustaban de él. Pero tampoco iba a quedarse callado.

- Y ella menos.

- Lily me quiere, es sólo que aún no se da cuenta.

- ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír.

- Es cierto. Las señales están allí...

Remus suspiró, aburrido, y se comenzó a entretener devorando el chocolate que James había rechazado. Peter escucha a sus amigos atento, intentando seguirles el ritmo para opinar.

- ¿Qué señales? ¿Las bofetadas, los gritos, los insultos?

- Es... algo en como me mira.

- No sueñes, compañero. Evans vería con mas cariño a Voldemort.

- No la conoces.

- Gracias al cielo. Si así trata a sus conocidos.- Le apuntó con la mirada.- Prefiero seguir sin intercambiar palabras con ella.

- ¡Simpático!.- Ironizó Potter, pero lo cierto es que ya se sentía un poco mejor. Curioso.- De todas formas, no lo voy a dejar...

- Definitivamente eres masoca.

- Es el amor, Canuto.

- Preferiría que tuvieras una aventura con cualquier muchachita del colegio. Eso del amor, no pega con Evans.

- Remus tiene razón. Eres imposible.

- ¡Ja! Eso me dicen cuando ya no tienen como desarmar mi opinión.

- Sí, claro.

- Ya, no te hagas el tonto, Cornamente. Nos vamos del tema. No quiero que te sigas amargando de esta manera. Si tú quieres continuar persiguiendo a Evans, bien, cosa tuya. Yo ya te advertí. Pero no quiero más llanto de niñitas sin regalo de navidad, ¿De acuerdo? Si te vas a adentrar en esa lucha interminable, al menos hazlo como un hombre. Y deja bien parados a los de tu especie.

James blanqueó los ojos. Y no respondió. Sirius se tomó el gesto como una forma de darle la razón.

- Bien, ahora que esta arreglado. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta a "_Las tres escobas_"?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Se agradecen reviews, criticas constructicas, aportes, bombas fetidas respetuosas, dulces, James´s envueltos en papel de regalo, Sirius´s sin ninguna envoltura (ni ropa), etc. Para cualquier envio, presiona "go". Y como bonus extras, salvas gatitos :D**

**Nisaly.**


End file.
